Jekyde Mistletoe Drabble: Mistletoe Temptations
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following The Glass Scientists Jekyde Mistletoe Drabble: Mistletoe Temptations 0 Comments RBDECEPTICON17 RBDECEPTICON17 @rbdecepticon17 8 months ago "Oh please, doctor!" "No i'm busy, Edward." "Please! Just one teeny tiny kiss!" Henry loudly groaned and rolled his eyes. Why did Hyde always crave his attention at the worst possible times? After that, he was quick to continue writing up his letter to yet another possible supporter for The Society. Thankfully it was the last thing he needed to do so all Hyde had to do now was simply- "But i'm so bored!" Hyde proclaimed, while he laid dramatically upon the couch, pouting like a spoiled child. Henry rolled his eyes again. But alas, he couldn't help but look up at the small branch of mistletoe hanging above his desk, frustrated and excited. That was the cause of Edward's sudden desire for kisses and attention. However he wasn't the only one staring silently up at the mistletoe, for Edward eyes were also fixated upon it, impatient and hopeful. And after a long pause, Henry let out a long sigh of defeat and looked at him. "Fine." He said, rising up out of his chair and walking around to lean against his desk. It only took less than a minute for Edward to be off the couch and standing before Henry; fully corporeal from top to bottom, his hands holding his hips and a triumphant smirk upon his pale face. He wanted to roll his eyes at that smug little smirk. Instead, he smiled down at Edward, cupped his cheeks, leaned down and then pressed his smooth lips against Edward's rough ones, kissing him slowly and softly. His smirk widened. Edward then quickly kissed back, though with much more passion than Henry, while he pushed him down onto his desk and entangled his arms around his neck. "No need to hold back~ I want you and I know you want me, darling~" He purred against those luscious lips. Henry chuckled and smirked. "Of course, love~" He purred back, sliding his hands down Edward's thin and beautiful body and gripping his hips tightly as he spoke. He then pressed his lips hard against Edward's own, kissing him more passionately than before. 'Cheeky basterd~' Edward thought, pushing his tongue into Henry's mouth, their tongues battling for dominance through a wet and sensual dance. Heat and passion grew and grew between them, clothes were eventually removed and hands hastily wandered to forbidden areas. They were eventually left as bare as the day they were born. And throughout the night, the mistletoe was slowly forgotten, left hanging above Henry's desk, and the two halves became wrapped up in one another's prescence and warmth. It was going to be a very merry christmas for the both of them. ----------------------------------------------------------------- THE END ----------------------------------------------------------------- Thank you for joining on this little mistletoe adventure. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, everybody! See you all next year with a new fic to start 2019! Farewell! X3 -From RB. X3 Recommend 2 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top